Daddy's not so little girl
by mickys411
Summary: A sequal to the first one I wrote awhile back, Egon must realize that Lila, who is almost a teenage is growing up, after getting a bit upset over her newly pirced ears


One quiet afternoon, Dr. Egon Spengler was busy in his home office/lab going over some paperwork, while his wife Jeanie and daughter Lila were out for the day.  
Not running errands though, but an appointment.  
A few weeks earlier, Lila admitted that she was having trouble seeing the board in class and reading small print.  
Egon and Jeanie said that they also took notice of Lila's sight issues as she's been reading books, extremely close up with the pages touching her nose.  
It was pointed out to the pediatrician, as Lila was due for a check-up about the trouble with seeing.  
The doctor can also see that the young girl was having difficulties reading the eye chart and recommended to see an optometrist.  
And sure enough, it was concluded that Lila indeed needed glasses.  
So on this day, she and Jeanie went to pick them up.

"We're back!" Jeanie called out, when she and Lila arrived back home, which was the firehouse, better known as the ghostbusters former headquarters.  
Egon walked out of the office and headed downstairs to meet his wife and daughter.  
"Very nice Lila," said Egon with a smile, as he looked over at the glasses the young girl had on her face, which were similar to his, round lens and steel frames, but in purple, not grey.  
"And show your father what else we did today," said Jeanie, who also smiled.  
Lila lifted her hair from behind her ears.  
She had on a pair of clear gem stud earrings.  
"They look very pretty on you to," said Egon.  
"Thanks dad, they're my first non clipped pair," Lila said, who couldn't stop smiling.  
Egon however made a different look on his face, then turned to Jeanie and said, "You let Lila get her ears pirced.  
"Yes," Jeanie answered.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Lila.  
Egon cleared his throat and said, "Lila, your mother and I have to talk about.."  
Lila very well knew the drill.  
"I know.  
I'll go work on my calculus," said the preteen, who was actually a high school junior.

Once Lila headed up to her room, Egon and Jeanie began to talk.  
"I can't believe Lila get her ears pirced," said Egon.  
"I don't understand why you seem unhappy about it," said Jeanie.  
"That was suppose to be a present for her thirteenth birthday."  
"So she got it done three months early, what's the big deal?"  
"We made a promise to Lila that she could get her ears pirced before she has her batz mitzvah."  
"Egon, Lila was feeling a bit down about getting glasses."  
"So you bribed her?  
Jeanie, it's one thing if you wanted to get Lila a pair of earrings to cheer her up, but this.."  
"Egon, it wasn't my idea.  
It was Lila's."  
A look of surprise appeared upon Egon's face.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yes.  
Egon, you've got to remember while Lila is a young prodigy skipping ahead grades since age 2, she's also a girl.  
And it's harder for her to fit," Jeanie pointed out.  
"I never thought about that," said Egon.  
"Plus, she's not a little girl anymore.  
Like I said, she'll be thirteen in three months."  
"I'm sorry for thinking you talked Lila into getting her ears pirced."  
Jeanie wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "That's OK.  
Sometimes I forget she's almost a teenager as well."  
"I'll go talk to her."  
Egon then headed for his daughter's room.

Meanwhile in her room, while Lila said she was going to work on calculus, she couldn't help but look over her newly pirced ears in the mirror.  
While she did have an extremely high I.Q. like her father, she did have her mom's girly side.  
Just then, Lila heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in," she said.  
Egon entered the room.  
"Lila, do you mind if I have a talk with you?" he asked.  
"Dad, I'm sorry if I talked mom into letting me get my ears pirced.  
Does this mean I'm grounded?" asked Lila.  
"Lila, you're not in trouble.  
I'm the one who should be apologizing," said Egon.  
"What for?" asked Lila.  
"For going a bit overboard over the situation.  
I also apologized to your mother thinking she was the one who talked you into it.  
Sometimes I forget who fast you're growing up."  
"That's OK dad.  
There's nothing to apologize for."  
"I do have one question though."  
"Is it what made me what to get my ears pirce in the first place?"  
"Correct."  
Lila let out a sigh and said, "I wanted to fit in with my classmates."  
"Yes, you're mother explained that to me," said Egon.  
"I've always had trouble fitting in everywhere, every since I was 2.  
Sometimes, I hate the fact that I'm advanced for my age.  
Those in my grade treat me like a child, but when I'm with anyone my age, I feel like a nerd.  
I'm very much an outcast to everyone."  
Egon placed an arm over Lila's shoulder and said calling her by the nick name he used since the day she was born, "Baby girl I understand.  
I've been there to.  
At a young age, I also had to deal with my share of bullies and not knowing whether my fellow students wanted to be friends because of my intelligence level to help them get perfect grades."  
"And that's why I got my ears pirced, I gave in to peer pressure of trying to fit in and look more mature.  
But what difference will it make?  
"I'll still be the same Lila Spengler."  
"Lila, your mother and I have been to the school on more than one occasion for events, and we both are quite proud of the fact that despite your age, you're more mature than many of your classmates.  
Your teachers even say the same including how great of a student you are.  
You know, it seems like only yesterday you were in preschool, and by this time next year, you'll be a senior."  
"Well, dad, whether you realize it or not, I am growing up, Lila, pointed out, Remember that time I was in fifth grade and I had to get you to sign a permission slip because I had to watch a film about changes in girls and getting their.."  
Egon stopped her with saying, "We vowed never to talk about that day."  
"What about the day mom took me shopping to get a training b.."  
"And we are not to discuss that day either."  
"My lips are seal."

Lila chuckled a bit.  
"What's so funny?" Egon asked.  
"Looks like I got you beat.  
You were 16 when you graduated high school, and I'll be 14."  
"Actually Lila, I lied about when I graduated.  
I was really 14.  
I only added on the two years, not to make other peers feel uncomfortable."  
A look of surprise came over Lila's face.  
"Really?"  
"Yes," Egon answered.  
"Does mom know?"  
"I told her on one of our dates.  
Lila, I felt the same way you are at this age.  
It was your "uncles" and your mother that helped me expressed my feelings more and become open about myself.  
But before they came along, I had to rely on myself, trust myself, know what's right and wrong and learn on my own."  
"I do remember mom telling me that you had a falling out with Pop-pop, Nana and Uncle Elon so you took care of yourself," said Lila.  
"Exactly.  
But you have your mother and I, along with your family of former ghostbusters to rely on and know they will be there for you.  
However, I along with your mother are proud to see that you are learning so much on your own, and I think you're going to accomplish in whatever you do and put your mind to."  
"Thanks dad, but I also I have learn to get by on my own to."  
"Yes, but I know you're going to do great."  
The two hugged.  
"You know I also remember that the two of us also share a love of chocolate and ice cream," said Lila.  
"Very true.  
Which reminds me, I have a few koldike bars in my lab freezer.  
Care to join me for one?" Egon asked.  
"I'd love to."  
"Just don't tell your mother.  
She thinks I'm on a diet," Egon lightly chuckled, as he indicated a slight rounded stomach, that he always said came with age, as was his now greyish/white hair.  
"Oh dad," Lila laughed at his expense.  
She wrapped her arms around Egon's waist for another hug.  
Even though Lila was indeed growing up, to Egon she will also be his little girl.

The End


End file.
